The Keeper's meet the Equestria Girls
The Keeper's meet the Equestria Girls is the eleventh episode of the fifth episode of the Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot Twilight Sparkle and her Ponyville friends arrive at the Crystal Empire for a royal summit with Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. That night, a mysterious Wolf-like figure sneaks into the castle and steals Twilight's crown, one of the Elements of Harmony, leaving a fake in its place. As Twilight chases the Wolf, the crown falls through a magic mirror. The leader, apparently a peacock, vows that he will return seeking vengeance once he retrieves the crown. The princesses inform Twilight and her friends that the mirror leads to a different world. Celestia tasks Twilight and her friends to retrieve her crown before the portal closes again for thirty moons, or else the Elements of Harmony borne by her friends will no longer protect Equestria. On the other side, Twilight, her friends and Spike find themselves transformed into teenage human girls and a dog, respectively, outside of a town hall in an alternate world inhabited by humans. While struggling to adjust to her new body and surroundings, Twilight and her friends notice an explosion and run over to investigate. While watching a battle between some Keepers (Leonardo, Raphael, Rex Salazar, Ben Tennyson, Spider-Man and Zak Saturday) and Dark Legion soldiers, Twilight recognizes Boss Wolf and attacks him before he attacks Zak Saturday. After Boss Wolf orders a retreat, Leonardo insists that the team take the girls back to their base for safety. While in a secret Plumber Base, Twilight receives a visit from Professor Paradox. He proceeds to inform her that the leader of the Dark Legion Zander stole the crown to accomplish his ultimate goal: total domination over the multiverse. Meanwhile, Julian is contemplating whether to allow Twilight and her friends to join the Keepers. When he discusses this idea with some members, Gwen says she's against it because he barely knows them and Raphael says that their not strong enough to combat the forces of the Dark Legion. Shortly after Boss Wolf leads his Dark Legion forces against the base. After a massive battle, the Keepers and many Plumbers manage to escape and establish a temporary base in an old warehouse. At first Raphael and Gwen immediately turn to Twilight and her friends until Michelangelo reveals that after the last patrol he dropped a map containing the coordinates of their base. When Grandpa Max announces that until they get settled in their base, no one is allowed on patrol. Twilight and her friends gathered and fretted, stating that if they don't get the crown by tonight, they'll be stuck in Bellwood for thirty moons. Spike suggests that they tell the Keepers the truth and let them know what's at stake, which Applejack agrees with. However, Twilight is uncertain, after seeing the make-up of the Keepers and some encouragement from Spike, Twilight reluctantly tells her new friends the truth. To which Julian only smiles at as the others gather around in excitement. Soon, Azmuth and Professor Paradox arrive and reveal the basics of Zander's plan. Zander has built a machine to amplify the power of the crystal within the crown and transport it back to the Dark Council, who will use the crown to expand their own portal and conquer the multiverse. As the group, including Julian, display their horror, Julian concludes that he and the others will have to disobey Ben's grandpa, otherwise, there won't be a Multiverse for the Keepers to save. When the Keepers and Twilights friends finally find Zander, a massive battle leads to Twilight stealing back the crown. However, Boss Wolf threatens to destroy the portal unless Twilight hands over the crown. However, Twilight refuses, saying that it is the destiny of her and her friends to travel the multiverse with the Keepers. During her speech, however, a mutant steals Twilight's crown and gives it to Zander, who turns into a powerful demonic serpent when he dons it. When Zander tries to attack Twilight, her old and new friends race to save her, showing themselves to represent the elements of harmony and invoke the crowns magic to force him from Bellwood. Major Events *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike and Fluttershy become the newest members of the Keepers. *The Power Crystal and the Army of Light are mentioned by Professor Paradox. *Azmuth and the Mechamorph Armor make their first appearance. Transcript See: The Keeper's meet the Equestria Girls transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 5